personagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Супермен (Arrowverse: Earth-167)
Супермен в полный рост _sb7286944-f5df-436b-aa63-992fb0ff32a5.jpg|''Супермен костюм №4 в полный рост'' Powers and Abilities Powers * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Clark possesses the same potential powers as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Solar Energy Absorption: Under optimal conditions, this is the main source of Clark's super powers as they are contingent upon exposure to solar radiation from a yellow sun star system. His biological make up includes a number of organs which lack analogues in humans and whose functions are unknown. It is believed that between one or more of these and his bio-cellular matrix, "yellow" solar energy is stored for later use. This allows for the use of these powers to fade when yellow solar radiation is not available instead of immediate failure. ** Heat Vision: Clark can, as a conscious act, fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it. He can vary the heat and area affected. ** Super-Hearing: Clark's hearing is sensitive enough to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. With skill and concentration, he can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. ** Enhanced Vision: Clark's vision processes the entire electromagnetic spectrum as well as allowing vast control over selective perception and focus. This umbrella ability includes the following: *** Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision: Clark can see well into most of the electromagnetic spectrum. He can see and identify radio and television signals as well as all other broadcast or transmitted frequencies. Using this ability, he can avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. This also allows him to see the aura generated by living thing. *** Telescopic Vision: This is the ability to see something at a great distance, without violating the laws of physics. Though limited, the exact extent of the ability is undetermined. In function, it is similar to the zoom lens on a camera. *** X-Ray Vision: This is the ability to see through any volume of matter except lead. Clarks can see things behind a solid, opaque object as if it were not there. He can focus this ability to "peel back" layers of an object, allowing hidden image or inner workings to be observed. The exact type of energy perceived—such as x-rays, cosmic rays, or some other energy invisible to normal humans—is unclear. This ability perceives an ambient energy source though, it does not involve the eye projecting a concentrated, possibly toxic, beam to be reflected back from objects. *** Microscopic Vision: This is the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to the atomic level. *** Infrared Vision: Clark can see with better acuity in darkness, and to a degree in total darkness. ** Flight: Clark is able to manipulate graviton particles to defy the forces of gravity and achieve flight. This ranges from hovering to moving in any posture, in any direction. ** Invulnerability: Due to the interaction of his dense molecular structure and supercharged bio-electric aura, Clark is nigh-invulnerable to extreme energy forces. In addition, his extends this protection against toxins and diseases. ** Superhuman Stamina: Clark is able to maintain continuous strenuous physical action for an indefinite period of time. This based on his body converting yellow solar radiation directly to energy, but is limited by physiological and psychological needs to eat, drink, and sleep. ** Superhuman Strength: Clark's strength is augmented by yellow solar radiation interacting with the greater than human density, resilience and biological efficiency of his musculature. His strength is more an act of conscious will on energy fields than actual physical strength. It is this act of conscious will that enables him to perform physical feats that are beyond the mere application force, such as moving a mountain top without said rock crumbling under its own mass. ** Сверхчеловеческая скорость: Кларк способен двигаться с невероятной скоростью одной лишь силой воли. Это распространяется на его восприятие и позволяет совершать такие подвиги, как ловить пули в полете, а также преодолевать огромные расстояния за короткое время, движется примерно 22 766,4 км/ч. Это также дает: *** Superhuman Agility *** Superhuman Reflexes ** Super-Breath: Clark is able to create hurricane force winds by exhaling air from his lungs. He can chill the air as it leaves his lungs to freeze targets. He can also reverse the process to pull large volumes of air or vapor into his lungs. * Telepathy (Formerly): Clark was temporarily granted the ability to read minds by the Fortress of Solitude.111 Abilities * Indomitable Will * Multilingualism: Clark is able to speak English, Kryptonian, Hindi, French, Ape and Japanese and understand Russian. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Journalism Weaknesses * Kryptonian Physiology: Under the effects of a "yellow" sun, Clark possesses the same potential weaknesses as an average Kryptonian. These include: ** Vulnerability to Kryptonite ** Vulnerability to Magic * Power Instability: As Clark draws his power from the sun, solar flares have been shown to cause his powers to fluctuate. Resulting in him becoming stronger or weaker. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Arrowverse Категория:Персонажи DC Comics